1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation image photographing apparatus that photographs a radiation image of a subject and is capable of indicating a region of interest on the subject using, for example, laser light or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of radiation detectors that record radiation images of subjects by receiving radiation transmitted through the subjects have been proposed and put into practical use in the medical field and the like.
For example, a radiation image detector that uses a semiconductor, such as amorphous selenium or the like, that generates charges by receiving radiation is known as describe, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,614, and so-called optical readout type and TFT readout type are proposed as such radiation detectors.
Use of such a radiation detector allows image information to be acquired as digital data, whereby the compatibility of the image information with a diagnosis support system that employs a computer may be increased.
In the mean time, an apparatus that indicates a mark on a region of interest of a subject using a laser marker is proposed as described, for example, in International Patent Publication No. WO/2007/023050. For example, when an abnormal site, such as cancer or the like, is found in a photographed radiation image, a laser marker is emitted on an area of the subject corresponding to the abnormal site to indicate a mark on the area, thereby assisting a doctor or the like in obtaining a biological sample by puncturing into the abnormal region with a needle.
When such a laser marker is used, the position where the mark is indicated by the marker has hitherto been manually controlled by the doctor or radiographer while looking at the photographed radiation image, resulting in inefficiency and relatively low positional accuracy.
The present invention has been developed in view of the circumstances described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a radiation image photographing apparatus that photographs a radiation image of a subject and is capable of indicating a mark on a region of interest of the subject using, for example, laser light or the like, which allows automatic positioning control of the mark based on the photographed radiation image.